Rootop Spyder: The Burn
by FireCracker7
Summary: The summer is hot. Peter and Johnny meet in an alley, and Venom plays another nasty trick.


submission dated 5-10-04  
  
author: FireCracker   
  
(Italic copy bordered byunderscore)   
  
Archive? You'd better.  
  
Warnings: Raunchy series, all on rooftops in NY. Spidey has natural webs.  
  
Pairing: Spiderman / Human Torch/Venom  
  
The summer is hot. Peter and Johnny meet in an alley, and Venom plays another nasty trick.  
  
A/U   
  
Rooftop Spyder: The Burn  
  
Peter stood barefoot on his apartment balcony, straining to breathe thickly humid air. The heavy atmosphere lent a strange haze to the evening sky. Even the moon appeared foggy and dim in the distance.  
  
/Hot summer night.../  
  
He closed his eyes, catching the slightest rush of moist air on his face. A loose white shirt flapped in shifting breezes, hiding a well muscled physique. Toes wiggled in sensual enjoyment over cool concrete.  
  
/Wonder what Johnny's doing right now?/  
  
Peter's thoughts drifted back a month, to their last encounter.  
  
/Two years to get over this, and nothing's changed. Breaking up made sense then, things were getting too hot...no one would accept us as a couple. The Avengers and FF sure as hell wouldn't. Not even the X-men!/  
  
Peter grinned to himself. /Well, maybe two X-men would. Northstar and Gambit both asked to be my special friend./  
  
A sigh. /That night never should have happened. Now its worse than ever. Damn you, Johnny...I thought we were over. Now you've complicated everything again, and I need my life to be simple right now./  
  
"Hey, Tiger. Out here daydreaming?"  
  
"Hah?"  
  
Mary Jane smiled patiently at her husband. "You were a million miles away."  
  
Pete gathered her into his arms, hugging curves. Her favorite robe was green, a perfect compliment to red auburn hair.  
  
"Have I told you how gorgeous you are?"  
  
Mary Jane laughed, pulling at limp strands of hair. "Gorgeous in this pea soup? I can't keep a decent perm."  
  
"You look great anyway. I like scruffy women!"  
  
She poked him in the ribs. "Watch it, bub. Or you'll sleep alone tonight."  
  
"Can't have that." he grinned, stretching. "Man, maybe I should do a little webslinging. At least it's cooler than sweating up here."  
  
MJ fanned herself, annoyed. "Yeah. The air conditioning's been messed up all week. If I drink one more glass of ice water I'll burst!"  
  
Peter rubbed his eyes. "Man, the air even feels gritty. Want me to get you anything from the store?"  
  
MJ thought a minute, staring out at the hazy skyline. "Butter pecan ice cream. A quart!"  
  
Below them, some street toughs were wrangling over some dice. Shouts and curses filled the air. Pete looked at his wife sheepishly.  
  
"Ah, MJ..."  
  
She rolled her eyes, waving him off. "Oh, go ahead. It's hopeless...I'll go to the store myself!"  
  
Spiderman approached like a slingshot minutes later, interrupting the raucous scene. Two of the men looked up immediately.  
  
"It's the wall crawler!"  
  
"He's gonna mess up our game, man..."  
  
Spiderman landed among them. "Who, me? I just came to see what all the noise was about."  
  
A chubby thug in blue jeans and gray jacket pointed. "Stay outta it, ain't nothin' illegal...Joo joo owes me twenty."  
  
"Joo joo?!"  
  
"Yeah, an' Blink, an' Zooker. Deadbeats! If they don't pay up, somebody's gonna get cut."  
  
Spiderman shook his head. "I don't think so, sunshine. Keep the shiv in your pocket and out of sight, or-"  
  
The thug rushed him, blade slicing the air. Spiderman knew the move before he made it, webbing weapon and hand in a ball.  
  
"Stupid move, Spider-Freak!!" another goon moved forward, grinning with rotted teeth. He wore a dirty harlequin hat. The others closed in an all out bumrush.  
  
It wasn't a fight, really. Seconds later the entire group found themselves hanging from a massive web pouch. Useless blades clattered to the street.  
  
The Spider poked at his handiwork. "Too slow, guys. If you're gonna jump somebody, move a little faster, please."  
  
The stupefied goons couldn't believe it as they hung helplessly.  
  
"You ain't human, man...how you move so fast?!" Joo Joo blubbered.  
  
The Spider threw a webline out as he left. "Fast living."  
  
Spiderman decided a brief neighborhood tour was in order. Hot summers made for hot tempers.  
  
There were the typical urban sights: kids playing at water hydrants, dogs barking, laundry hanging in alleys on ropes. Old people gossiping on front steps. Restless young adults standing under streetlights with nothing to do.  
  
/May as well go home. MJ should be back by now.../  
  
A crash caught his attention quickly. Taking a steep swing, he saw a lone figure nearly a block away kicking trashcans over.  
  
/Clown. Let's see what his problem is./  
  
He landed gracefully a short distance from the disturbance. But something made the Spider pull up. Curious, he merely watched, crouching on a nearby trash bin.  
  
/The way he moves...I know it!/  
  
The man was young and well built. Snug jeans and black fitted boots were topped with a white t-shirt. The blonde had a long ponytail cascading from a baseball cap. He appeared to be wearing clear fashion glasses.  
  
Spiderman sat high on the bin, still perplexed. The man turned around slowly and waved.  
  
/Spider sense...just a tickle./  
  
"Hey, bug man!!"  
  
Spiderman nearly toppled from the bin. "YOU?!"  
  
The man tipped his cap, grinning. "At your service. Nice job back there, by the way."  
  
The Spider grinned under his mask. "I should have known." he flipped and bounded down to the man. "What in the world are you doing around here?"  
  
A sigh. "Got a few minutes?"  
  
They tried to appear casual. Spiderman crouched on some crates while his companion leaned against a street lamp. Discretion dictated a move to the back alley.  
  
Spiderman stared momentarily, taking in male comeliness. "Wow, Johnny. Some disguise!"  
  
The Torch posed. "Like it? It's my incognito look."  
  
"And the braid? I know your hair didn't grow that long!"  
  
"Clip on."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was another beat of silence. Storm smiled, letting his eyes roam over a certain arachnid form.  
  
"Spider."  
  
"Ha?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong, just being around you is nice. But I really need to talk."  
  
"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you!"  
  
Piercing blue eyes looked down again. "Well, you've been staring awfully hard. And I think you're really glad to see me!"  
  
The webhead followed his eyes, looking down also. "Oh hell."  
  
"The perils of spandex, my friend."  
  
"Yeah" Spiderman shifted to a standard sitting position. "So...what brings you here?"  
  
"You do."  
  
"Shouldn't this be somewhere indoors, where-"  
  
"There's less formality this way. Makes our conversation seem more random."  
  
Peter threw his hands up. "This is random right now! So what's going on?"  
  
"I convinced Cheryl she was mistaken in her thinking."  
  
The Spider was incredulous. "How'd you manage that?"  
  
"I told her that 'Peter' was a cousin in my childhood who died in a drowning accident. My fault-"  
  
"That's terrible!" Spiderman hissed.  
  
Storm seemed almost ashamed. "Not proud of that, but I had to come up with something that would fit the story."  
  
"I don't like this."  
  
"Nor do I, but at least things are settled for now."  
  
Spiderman relaxed a little. "That's something, at least. What else?"  
  
The blue eyes were wild. "I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since that night, Spider. It wasn't enough!"  
  
Spiderman swallowed. "I've been in a fog myself."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
Spider's voice dropped to a whisper. "We shouldn't, especially now."  
  
Storm's voice was equally low, lusty. "I've got it bad...and I know you do, too."  
  
Spiderman edged up, not quite touching. "This can't lead to anything good. It's a weakness, we've got to fight it-"  
  
"Then let's be weak together." Storm ran his tongue sinuously across Spiderman's mask, leaving damp trails. The webslinger gasped, snatching the blonde close.  
  
"Fool" he hissed darkly. Impatiently Peter yanked his mask back. Seconds later he devoured Storm with a kiss.  
  
They clutched under the streetlight in raw hunger. Tongues licked and caressed, teasing. So engrossed were the two that a small noise went unnoticed in another part of the alley.  
  
The noise became a loud crash. Startled, Spiderman and Torch broke their heated embrace and stared around, panting.  
  
"What was that?" Johnny was breathing heavily.  
  
The Spider wiped his brow, heaving. "Spider sense...nothing serious."  
  
Seconds later a scraggly alley cat appeared, bounding away with a rat.   
  
Torch laughed nervously. "Damn. I nearly had a stroke!"  
  
Spiderman stood off. "We'd better stop this. Now."  
  
Storm held his crotch briefly. "Two years, Spider. Maybe you're right, we should have avoided each other."  
  
Peter covered lips with mask again. "I don't know...if I could've lived with that."  
  
"Me either. So now what?"  
  
The Spider glanced away momentarily. "We go home-"  
  
Johnny gripped his hands. "Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"NO, dammit. I mean our own homes. We can't...do this."  
  
Storm stroked the webby head. "I'm trying to convince myself of that, but it's hard to think around you."  
  
Peter chuckled. "I know the feeling."  
  
"We both know the feeling. That's the problem."  
  
"Time to leave, John-john."  
  
Blue eyes sparkled with warmth. "You haven't called me that in awhile."  
  
Spiderman looked him over slowly. "Yeah, well...I'm in a mellow kind of mood."  
  
Storm still gripped one of Peters' hands. "Just say the word, Spider. You know where I'll be."  
  
Spiderman wavered, his voice unsure. "We...need some space. Maybe cool off a little."  
  
"So we don't do something we'll regret later."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But first things first-"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Johnny smiled broadly, pointing downward. "Wait for the swelling to go down."  
  
They said quick goodbyes, not touching further by mutual agreement. Peter webbed his way home at a slow pace, marvelling at how difficult swinging was with a hard on.  
  
/Huhh...MJ's gonna have a field day with this./ he smirked. /Feel like I'm gonna burst...better calm myself down./  
  
He took great pains to avoid being seen as he approached home. Slipping through a secret access space under the skylight, he paused.  
  
"Shit...won't even make it inside. Gotta..." he grabbed himself, pulling.  
  
Johnny Storm found himself in a similar situation. Back at FF heaquarters he decided it best if he took a shower. A very long shower. Icy spray cascaded down his muscled form.  
  
/Wish you were here, Pete...I really need you./  
  
Exasperated his hard on wouldn't subside, he yanked himself to completion.  
  
To Peters' surprise, Mary Jane hadn't gotten back. He saw a note scribbled on the kitchen table.  
  
GONE TO STORE, TIGER. MS. HENDERSON AND HER GRANDSON ARE WITH ME. BACK IN ABOUT AN HOUR OR SO.  
  
Peter krinkled his nose at his reeking costume. "Well, at least I have time to freshen up."  
  
He felt considerably better after showering, running a towel over rakish brown hair.  
  
/Maybe I can relax now. Feel a little cooler-/  
  
Temporarily, perhaps.  
  
Peter spun at movement from the corner of his eye. A silken shape oozed from nowhere, taking form.  
  
"Not again!"  
  
Venom formed at the kitchen table, seating himself. The symbiote appeared rather smug.  
  
Peter stalked forward. "Get out of here, Venom. I won't say it twice!"  
  
A long tongue coiled in his direction. Merely a visit, Spider. We will be brief.  
  
A snort. "You weren't invited. Besides, Mary Jane could come back any minute!"  
  
Venom was silent a moment. The stores are busy tonight. People are out buying all sorts of things to keep cool. Ice, fans, beer-  
  
"Get to the point!"  
  
Crosstown traffic is terrible during blackouts, you know.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes. "All right, all right!! I don't need a news report."  
  
Venom licked the air. We have time for conversation. You've had an interesting night.  
  
Keen eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Were you spying on me?"  
  
We come to give you advice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" curiosity dampened anger. Peter took a chair across the table, eyeing Venom warily.  
  
Inhuman eyes seemed to glow. You look delicious in that robe, Peter. Blue is definitely your color. It sets off the gold in your eyes.  
  
"You're not here to discuss my eyes, Venom. Now get on with it!"  
  
Sickly laughter. It is difficult to be parted from one you love.  
  
"I don't know your meaning."  
  
Your golden one, Johnny Storm. Do you not desire-  
  
"It's none of your buisness!!" Peter flushed. "Stay out of it."  
  
Venom shrugged. Ah, but we are always in it. We go where the Spider goes.  
  
"You're not involved in any way."  
  
You are wrong. We know the pain and burning of frustration. Of being incomplete.  
  
"Can't help you. Call 1-800."  
  
We would rather call you.  
  
Peter noticed a slight shift in the symbiote. "Stay right there or I'll blast this radio!"  
  
Venom settled. A cheap ploy, Spider. Unworthy.  
  
"Rock music is better than a sonic gun. Remember that!"  
  
We will. We love our Spider.  
  
Peter made a face. "Stop saying that."  
  
The bizarre tongue stretched and pointed. Symbiotes never lie. Your boyfriend needs you, craves your taste. As do we.  
  
It was Peter's turn to point. "You, I can't do anything for. As for Johnny...we'll work things out in our own time."  
  
Here is our advice, Spider. Go to your lover, make him scream in pleasure.  
  
"Uhhhh..."  
  
Mary Jane and Cheryl are not what you need. There is no fire.  
  
"I happen to love my wife, gruesome."  
  
Not like you love Storm. Promises made in sweat are the sweetest, best done in the dark.  
  
Peter could only stare. "You ever consider writing porn?"  
  
Venom pretended to reach for an apple. Our talents are best used elsewhere. Take what is yours, Peter...enjoy endless pleasure and strength.  
  
Peter watched the "hand" ooze at him over the table. "I wondered when we'd get back to this."  
  
There will be time for softer emotions later. But for now, the hunger must be fed.  
  
Venom attempted a grab, but Peter stabbed the symbiote's substance into the table with a fork, vibrating it. The subtle sonic motion caused Venom to retreat.  
  
An annoying tactic, Spider.  
  
"Figured if I slammed that fork hard enough it would shake."  
  
We dislike that-  
  
"Then keep your grubby hands to yourself. Say your piece and get out!"  
  
The world is there for you, Peter. Take what you want and never look back. We will support you in any such decision.  
  
"I'll just bet you would."  
  
Desire has a pleasing ache, but it drives one mad in time. Why fret over circumstances you can't change? Do what you want and quench the fire.  
  
"No matter how many lives get destroyed."  
  
Some may hate you for a time, but they'll get over it. You would still suffer in the meantime, and not be happy. And we want our Spider pleased.  
  
"You're a true psychopath, Venom. Congratulations."  
  
We have toured around in our spare time, visiting places where super beings dwell. Many are fascinating, but still not our Spider.  
  
"Go suck a dead rat."  
  
We watch for others who are interested.  
  
"What?"  
  
Competition, we would say. There is too much interest.  
  
"Look-"  
  
Venom cackled, drooling. Two of those mutants, the X-men we believe...have designs on you. This may not be allowed.  
  
Peter glared at the symbiote. "Explain!"  
  
It would be too confusing, even for us. The one called Northstar pines for you, but is too passive. It is Gambit that concerns us most. His aggression is admirable, but not tolerable to us. Too many want the Spider.  
  
"The Spider says let me handle it. Idiot."  
  
The snake tongue slopped wildly. The french fool wrote you a letter last week.  
  
"Do you have a point at all? Besides annoying me?!"  
  
Keep Gambit away, Spider!!  
  
"Or else what?" Peter challenged.  
  
We love your greed. Mary Jane, Johnny Storm, and now Gambit-  
  
"You're a moron, Venom. Get going!"  
  
Beautiful Peter. Come to our arms and feel the bliss.  
  
"Out, I said. MJ will be here any minute-"  
  
A soft klik of the front doorknob halted their bizarre conversation. Mary Jane let herself in, holding a large bag. Green eyes blazed in shock.  
  
"Wha-?!"  
  
Peter held out a hand. "It's all right, MJ. This slimeball is leaving!"  
  
Venom grinned at her. Pretty redhead. We remember you.  
  
Mary Jane didn't move. "The feeling's not mutual, greaseball. Stay away from my husband!!"  
  
Feisty as ever. You amuse us greatly.  
  
Mary Jane slammed the bag down, glaring. "Get out of our lives, Venom. You've caused enough damage in the past!"  
  
"Mary Jane-"  
  
"No, Peter. Why can't he leave you alone? Didn't Nick Fury have him locked up or something?"  
  
Venom growled. We dislike that one. He held us in a sterile cell with cold, hard edges.  
  
"You deserved it, and worse!"  
  
The symbiote flowed in her direction before Peter jumped inbetween. "Don't even think it!!"  
  
Can't old friends have a get together? A cup of coffee!! more sick giggles.  
  
"Okay buster, you asked for it." Mary Jane let out an earsplitting screech. The symbiote collapsed into a pile of goo.  
  
Stop it, stop it!! Too much noise, woman.  
  
"You'll get worse than that if you don't leave."  
  
We go. Venom regained his form slowly. The sharp teeth retreated a bit as he gathered himself up.  
  
Interesting. The substitute holds the fire at bay, for now. But it won't last. Sooner or later he will succumb.  
  
"Quit babbling and get your gooey ass out of here!" MJ indicated the window.  
  
Peter couldn't believe his ears. "Mary Jane!"  
  
Venom snickered. Of course, dear lady. But do remember, Spider is a hot flavor this year. Very popular! and with that he slipped through the floor, silent as shadow.  
  
Mary Jane all but fell against her husband, trembling. Peter held her tightly, sensing her fear.  
  
"Brave lady. I'm impressed!"  
  
"He gives me the creeps, Peter."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I can handle him."  
  
She shuddered, picking up the bag. Peter poked in it.   
  
"Come on, let's eat this ice cream."  
  
The combination of heat and humidity created a classic summer thunderstorm. MJ and Peter cuddled snugly in bed, staring out at lightning flashed skies.  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"Wow, Tiger...what got you going like that tonight?"  
  
Peter nipped her ear. "Well, I like tough women that stand up to symbiotes."  
  
Mary Jane giggled. "Don't expect that too often."  
  
Peter stretched lazily beneath her. "I'll do my best to keep Venom away. Promise."  
  
They were silent for awhile, enjoying mutual warmth. MJ shifted, suddenly serious.   
  
"Peter, I need to ask you something."  
  
Wine gold eyes were sleepy. "Anything."  
  
"Don't get me wrong...I love making love with you, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"You were so, I don't know how to put it. Hard core?"  
  
Peter frowned with worry. "MJ...I didn't hurt you, did I?!"  
  
"I...Peter some of the things you wanted to do. I don't know if I'm comfortable with that."  
  
He clutched her close. "I'm so sorry. I got carried away-"  
  
"We were always good together, but you seemed a little crazed, over the edge. Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, MJ. You're the most perfect wife any man could ask for."  
  
Pert lips curved in a smile. "Well, I don't know about perfect. But please, if something is bothering you I want you to tell me."  
  
Pete nuzzled. "You're just too sexy for your own good. I can't resist you."  
  
Mary Jane brushed red strands from her eyes. "Well I can't get mad at my husband for wanting me. As for the rest...maybe we can work something out."  
  
"MJ, I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"I know." she stared into his eyes. "You always were imaginative, wanting to try new things."  
  
"Did I offend you?"  
  
Mary Jane sat up, her curvy back silouetted in the dark. "I'm more concerned than anything else."  
  
Peter sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Let's get some sleep. I don't want to argue about this."  
  
"We aren't arguing about anything, Peter." his wife snipped. "The things you want to do...are very unusual. I guess I just don't understand why now?"  
  
"Can we talk about this later?"  
  
"Does this have anything to do with your Spider side?" she persisted.  
  
Peter rolled over angrily. "No it doesn't!! I can't believe this. I spend a perfect night with my wife, and now we're having a fight about it. This is ridiculous!"  
  
"I just asked a question!"  
  
"And I answered it. Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight!!" Mary Jane stomped out of bed, wrapping a blanket around herself.  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
"On the couch. In the living room!"  
  
Stunned, Peter watched her go. "This is insane. What was that all about?"  
  
Strangely enough, he had no desire to go after her. It seemed easier to let her calm down.  
  
/I'd apologize, but I wouldn't know what for. Since when the hell is it a crime to want your wife?/  
  
Closing his eyes against the storm he felt suddenly sleepy, as lighting flashed through the window.  
  
"Peter, I'm sorry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wake up, tiger."  
  
Peter blinked to awareness. "You want to talk?"  
  
Smiling, she approached the bed and slinked over him. "Maybe later. I've got other things on my mind just now."  
  
Peters' eyes widened in stunned surprise. The blanket fell away, revealing curves and creamy skin.   
  
Plump lips brushed his cheek. "Sorry about the argument. Maybe I overreacted."  
  
He reached for her, grabbing her ass. A surge of heat pulsed in his groin.   
  
"MJ" the voice was husky.   
  
"oooh, are we having problems?" shapely hands massaged a growing erection under pajama pants.  
  
"Damn right, woman." he breathed in her ear. "Come here!"  
  
"Such an impatient husband." she licked her lips erotically. "I need you again, Peter."  
  
Deep golden eyes glazed in lust. "You got me. No more fighting."  
  
Red nails pulled his nipples, teasing. "No more fighting."  
  
He kissed her, probing the moistness of her thatch. Blood pounded in his ears, threating to burst every vein.  
  
/So hot.../  
  
Mary Jane flushed, eyes full of desire. Blazing red hair splayed everywhere in a sexy tangle over pale cheekbones. Peter wanted to ravish her.  
  
"Love me." she panted, stroking his crotch.  
  
"Yes." he couldn't think. Everything was a haze of sensation and pleasure. He parted silky thighs, closing eyes in for the kiss...  
  
"PETER!! NO!!!!"  
  
Jolting, he spun at the scream. Mary Jane stood in the doorway, eyes wide in horror.  
  
"Get away, Peter...It's a trick!!" she pointed, terrified.  
  
"Wha??" he stared down at the woman in his arms. Thin, black tendrils surrounded 'Mary Jane.' The dark double glared, hissing.  
  
Curse you, woman. He was nearly ours!!  
  
Peter recoiled in disgust. "I'll destroy you!"  
  
The Mary Jane doppleganger leaped from the bed. Tentacles reached from her form in all directions. Score one for you. We should have been quieter.  
  
Peter had no words. With inhuman speed he grabbed a small circular device on the nightstand.  
  
"It's over." he was remarkably calm.  
  
Some other time, Spider! the wild eyed doppleganger hurled herself out the window.  
  
Mary Jane nearly fainted. "I can't deal with this, Peter. I mean it!" she leaned against the wall. A robe hung loosely from her frazzled frame.  
  
He gathered her in. "He won't hurt you."  
  
"How can you possibly know that?"  
  
"Because that would make me his enemy, and that's not what he wants."  
  
Emerald eyes were bright on her husband. "I know what he wants. You."  
  
Peter wrapped himself in a robe and led his wife into the kitchen. They sat in silence, sipping lemonade.  
  
"Peter...how are we going to explain how 'I' went flying out a window nude? Someone was bound to see!"  
  
He shook his head. "I doubt it. Venom shifts quickly. He probably assumed his true form before he hit anything."  
  
"We'd better hope so."  
  
"I'm calling Nick Fury in the morning, to see if new arrangements can be made for containing Venom. He's been running loose too long."  
  
Mary Jane rested her head in her hands wearily. "I'll say. It's been one hell of a night-"  
  
Loud knocking interrupted. The couple stared at the door. "Who in?"  
  
"Police."  
  
Many awkward explanations later, a misdemeanor citation for noise was issued. They endured a lecture from the sargeant and rubbernecking neighbors. The other officers broke up the show, clearing hallways. Eventually everything quieted down.  
  
"Peter, I don't know about you but I'm going to bed."  
  
He sighed also. "I'll join you."   
  
They sprawled in exhaustion. Peter tangled long fingers in his wifes' hair. "We've certainly given the neighbors something to talk about."  
  
Mary Jane could barely keep her eyes open. "Probably that big mouthed woman on the third floor, what's her name?"  
  
"Mrs. Olgethorpe, I think. Wears cheap sun dresses."  
  
"Yeah...zzzzzz..."  
  
"MJ?"  
  
The dazzling redhead was out like a light. Peter wrapped her up next to him.   
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
Stretching out he relaxed. Moonlight had finally broken through after the storm. His mind drifted...drifted...  
  
He was tired, but agitated again. Warm. Blood sang in his veins, heat bursting. A soothing wave entered his brain, making him feel drugged and heavy.  
  
/What's wrong with me?/  
  
Breath quickening, Peter rolled to his side. Shivering. Not thinking of someone he shouldn't, someone never far from his thoughts.  
  
/No, musn't think of him. Must be...some backlash from Venom in my head.../  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"MJ, go back to sleep."  
  
She frowned, groggy. A slim hand touched his forehead. "You're sweating. Are you sick?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Maybe Venom did something, but I'll get over it."  
  
"I want you to get checked out. It's been years since you've gone to the doctor."  
  
"You know I can't do that because of my secret identity."  
  
"You trust Reed Richards. Go to him."  
  
"He isn't a physician, MJ."  
  
"If Venom did something, you might need input from a scientific mind."  
  
Peter wiped his brow. "True."  
  
"Why do you think Venom's involved?"  
  
Peter shuddered. "He...because of our previous bond, he can stimulate all of my pleasure centers. Send me into overload."  
  
She covered her mouth. "Oh my-that's why you acted that way earlier when we made love!"  
  
He grimaced at the memory. "Yeah...part of his campaign to get me in a bond again. Force so much pleasure on me it's agony. And the way I feel now is the same way I felt earlier when he touched my mind. I can't seem to control the reaction."  
  
"We'll find a way." jade eyes went hard with determination.  
  
Muscled arms gathered her in. "I hope so."  
  
Her breath was warm against his skin. "That sicko symbiote won't take no for an answer."  
  
Peter closed his eyes. "He will, eventually."  
  
"mmm" muffled voice on his neck. "You're mine and mine alone, Mr. Parker."  
  
Wine colored eyes clouded in the dark. /If only you knew, MJ. Venom's right about one thing. I'm every bit as obssessed as he is./  
  
Silken lips kissed a smooth forehead. "Sleep."  
  
THE END 


End file.
